


Too late to say sorry?

by PremiraMia



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Digital Art, Line Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PremiraMia/pseuds/PremiraMia
Summary: Inspired by the infamous Ai no Kusabi final scene and the brilliant story written by FayeC, specifically chapter 14 of the second part. http://kajornwan.livejournal.com/22274.htmlI wanted to draw someone for this couple, and the smoking scene reminded me of Riki and Iason so this happened.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In color  
> Fei's hair lost a lot if it's detail and it's too late to change :<

**Author's Note:**

> Color version coming soon


End file.
